1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to stands and support apparatuses, and more particularly to a platform stand that is adaptive to the contours of a video monitor so as to hold devices, equipment and other items on the top of the monitor.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Feldman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,119 describes a furniture unit for the support of a video set and video tape cassettes in conjunction with a television receiver, comprising a base element sized to be inserted under the television receiver, a first vertical side member rigidly attached to the base element at a position corresponding to one side of the television receiver, the vertical side member being configured to include storage racks for video cassettes, and a shelf element rigidly attached to the vertical element configured to support a video set above a television receiver, the major plane of the shelf element being parallel to the major plane of the base element.
Kirchner et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,598 describes a desktop mount comprising a shelf and at least two spacers form mounting said shelf on a support, e.g., on a desktop. To ensure that the desktop mount can support technical end electronic equipment which can conveniently be operated each spacer consists of a swivel bracket, which comprises a bracket base, which is adapted to be secured to a desktop or other support, and a bracket arm, which is pirated to the bracket base and to the shelf on spaced apart vertical axes.
Garrett, U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,255 describes a mounting bracket which provides for attaching an accessory onto a display device or the like that allows the accessory to be readily attached to or removed from said display device, comprising a hooking portion shaped to cooperate with a front surface of said display device so as to locate said bracket; a mounting portion adapted to receive said accessory; and a stablishing portion providing a second point of location on said display device so as to provide stability between said bracket and said display device.
Allard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,650 describes a table adapted to be used as a coffee table having a top, all or part of which can be raised and moved laterally on struts forming a part of the legs of the table. The raised and moved portion is moved to a position where it can be used as an ordinary table for writing or the placement of food. The struts are slidable in the portion of the table used as legs and included alternate devices to support the raised part.
The prior art teaches brackets for use with video monitors, the closest of which to the present invention is the above reference to Garrett. However, the prior art does not teach that such a bracket or stand may be constructed in such a manner as to be mounted without modification of the monitor and to be adaptive to the wide range of monitor case conformations in the commercial market. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.